Wedding Blues
by lolstar99
Summary: jack and kim are getting married but something happen. summary makes it sound bad but i think that the storyline is good. please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.. this is my first story and I hope that you like it. Review on what you like and hate! Please.. thanks, lolstar99**

The day had finally come. The day he was going to be mine forever, in sickness or health, or better or for worse. Jack and Kim Brewer had a nice ring to it.

"Kim, I wanted to talk to you before the wedding. I uh um love uh you and I know that you love Jack because otherwise you wouldn't be here in your wedding dress in the church.'' Spoke a familiar voice, Brett's voice.

"Brett, what are you doing here? We broke up 10 years ago." I said in reply to his heart touching speech.

Suddenly, a pair of warm lips crashed onto mine, but I felt no spark like I had with Jack. It felt cold and distant, as if I was kissing a stranger. I pushed the hard body into the wall and cursed under my breath.

"Kim, what the hell! I can't believe you cheated on me, on our freaking wedding day!" Yelled out Jack. I broke down into tears as he stormed off.

"Brett, please tell him the truth! I love Jack and now he hates me! Don't you get it! I don't like you anymore, let alone love you! I love Jack and Jack only!" I yelled in between sobs. My big day, the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, was ruined by a kiss. A very stupid, idiotic kiss!

"Kim I-" started Brett.

"I what huh! Wanted you? Didn't mean for that to happen. NO! It did happen. Stop and tell Jack the truth! Or I'll, I'll pick up the knife and hurt a person whose name starts with a K, badly!" I yelled shocked at what I had just said. Would I kill my self for Jack?

* * *

**thats it.. please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys.. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following! I am so happy that you liked the story.. anyway there was a guest reviewer who said that my story was too cliché but that was just the first chapter and there is more to come.. how long do you guys want this story? If you guys want faster updates then the chapters will be shorter, just saying

Review please

I don't own kickin it

Jacks POV

OMG! I can't believe that Kim cheated on me again! First the day that I was gonna to propose, Brody and her were kissing and now this! The nerve of her. She explained it to me last time but now I'm done with her. Jerry was right, I should have never forgiven her.

"Jack." A hand touched my shoulder. I brushed it away

"What do you want Brody? I don't wanna hear anything. You and Kim kissed on my and her's wedding day. You happy now? You got her!" I yelled, letting out all the feelings of sadness, anger and hurt. He and Kim hurt me, they broke me.

"I kissed her. She pushed me away."

"And," I said needing more proof. "Why did you kiss her." But inside I knew why.

"I love her Jack. The minute she left me for you, I knew it. I did go out with other girls and tried to get over her but I couldn't. She is my life. My heartbeat. The reason I live."

"You forgot to say that you cheated on her. Broke her and left her heart in a million pieces! I fixed her, not you. And yet you have the nerve to say that she's your life and the reason that you live. She is me. I live because she lives and is happy. But mostly because she is with me. I need her. You only think so." Brett was shocked, and with that I left the room. I was done.

"Dad, I know that I haven't talked to you in a while but I need your help" I left a voicemail to my dad. I got a new text message from my dad.

_Turn around son_. I turned around and saw my dad.

"What happened?" He asked. I broke down and told him the whole story.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… im updating now cause I don't know if I can update on Monday so im making up for it now.. I gotten a bunch of great reviews and im so thankful for them.. and a huge shout out for anyone for reviewed/followed/read/favorite me or this story.. im so thankful to you and thank you.. anyway here is the next chapter**

**I don't own kickin it**

Kim's POV

What am I going to do? Jack probably hates me. I can't believe that this has happened twice. But I mean I did kiss Brody, he didn't kiss me. Only Jack doesn't know that. He just thinks that Brody kissed me. However, _this time _I was kissed. So like technically I didn't cheat. Oh God what am I going do? Out the window goes my wedding, relationship and my heart will break!

"Knock Knock Kismet!" yelled the only human who is allowed to call me Kismet (I think that that nickname is different so I used.) …my older brother, Zack. _What's he doing here… he said that he can't make it. _I slowly opened the door.

"Zack!" I cried and ran to him. "Everything all wrong!'

"What's the matter princess?" he asked as he brushed away the stray hairs from my face and whipped the tears away from my face.

Jack's POV

I know what I have to do… I need to talk to Kim about the kiss and apologize. I should have asked for the full story and not have lashed out like that. I walk up to her room and, low and behold what do I see? A guy holding her and touching her. God what has happened to Kim? It is a new thing for her or what? I ran to my room and saw a knife. I picked it up…

Kim's POV

"Princess, you need to go talk to Jack. Go now!" Zack said after hearing the whole story.

"Kay!" I say and start to look for my shoes.

I found them and walked out. I open the door only to see..

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and love… so I think you hate me cause I left you with an ending like that so now here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own kickin it**

Jack's POV

I turned the knife over and over in my hands; my sweat stained the stainless steel. Should I do it? Am I ready to end it all? I swiped the knife across my foreman and saw the blood pour out. I started cutting and inch lower than that and another inch lower than that. Blood was now on the white carpet… I was feeling lightheaded. The room was going black…

Kim's POV

I opened the door to Jack's suite and gasped! Jack was on the floor, covered in blood.

"ZACK!" I yelled while sobbing. I took a look at his arm and saw what Jack had done to himself. There were cuts up and down his arm.

Zack ran in and I called 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My fiancé tried to harm himself. He is now unconscious. I need help!"

" Help is on the way." and with that she hung up.

Zack picked up Jack in his arms and we ran out of the room.

**I know its short but this is just a filler chapter. That's it! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutout to ****a person on earth****. She helped me come up with the idea of the chapter. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who read or reviewed. You guys are great. And a big thanks to my family and friend and family friend. So with out a further ado, there's the fifth chapter of Wedding Blues!**

Zack's POV

We were finally at the hospital. Kim has been bawling her eyes out. I called my mom too because Kim was in no way , shape or form ready to talk to anyone.

"Party for Jack Brewer."

Kim's POV

That's us. I finally get to know what happened to Jack. Why would he do this? How could he even that I could possibly live a second without him alive? He's my everything. My heart beats for him. I don't care if he hates me or never wants to see me again. I just need him alive!

"Yes? I'm Kim, his fiancée. Will Jack be alright?"

"I regret to inform that Mr. Brewer is in a coma and is in danger of dying." And with that, the doctor left.

"Wait! I can see right?"

"As long as you're quiet. Don't disturb him."

I walked to his room. My hand trembled. I couldn't so it. I couldn't open that door. How could I see him in a coma when I couldn't see him in pain with a paper cut? But I have to go. Even if its the last thing I do!

**Tada! What did you think? Review and REVIEW!**


	6. AN

this is just an AN to a review... a guest reviewed that my chapters are too short and all want to say to that is... shorter chapters take less time to write so i can update faster. longer chapters mean slower updates.. and i m sorry if i made you feel bad or upset. that wasnt my goal


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding Blues Chapter 6

Kim's POV

I had to open that damn door. I have to see him. I gripped the door tightly and pulled it open. There he was. He looked peaceful but I knew better. I had caused him that pain. I put him in the danger of dying. It killed me to see Jack like this. I walked over to the bed and kissed his slightly warm lips. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Sadly I walked out of my room.

"Hello?"

" I can help him."

**I'm sorry that is super short. I'm busy now with a new story and I have no ideas for this one. So review with ideas for upcoming chapters. REVIEW!**


	8. Last One

**Wedding Blues Chapter7**

**Hey guys.. This is the last chapter! I'm sad that its ending, but all good thing must come to an end. Anyway thanks so much to everyone who ever read the story and stuck by me from day one! I love all of you guys and I hope one day everyone who read this story remembers it, but with happy memories. I know that I already do. :)**

I don't know Kickin It but I do own the plot of this story and the oc characters

20 years later.. (They were 23 in the first chapter)

"Honey, can you come here for a minute. Mommy needs some help!" I yelled out to my 6 year old daughter, Jackyln.

"I'm here! What are we doing today?" Her brown eyes widen in excitement.

"Today, we are going to visit Uncle Jack!" I said "Go get daddy for mommy."

"You called for me Kim?" My husband of 7 years asked.

"Brody, me and Jackyln are going to cost Jack today."

"And?"

"Do you want to come?" I asked, chocking back hot tears.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To support your damn wife Brody! Out of love maybe! I can't believe you! You know how important Jack was and still is to me!" I yelled

" Kim he's DEAD. He died 20 years ago. Why can't you accept that?" He yelled back.

"He was my FIRST love Brody! My first kiss, I said I love you to him for the first time in my life. He was everything!"

" Kim, Kim, stop living in the past! He was your past and now Jackyln and I are your present. I freaking love you. Just let go! Love me back Kim! LOVE ME DAMN IT!"

"Keep Jackyln home! I need private time." And with that, I left, slamming the house and car door. Oh Jack, why did you leave me? He had passed in his sleep 3 weeks after being in a coma. In those 3 weeks, I prayed that Jack could live a little and I would die a little. I cried for days! It was hard for me to move on but the Brewers wanted me to live happily for Jack.

I was at his grave.

"I love you Jack, forever and always"

**Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting and most importantly reading.**


End file.
